Morals
by FoxyIvy
Summary: For one moment they've been given the chance to give in.


Lips collided in a feverish frenzy; and tongues battled in a display of a need to be closer. Her hand was fisted tightly within his messy brown hair, and his hand held her hips close to his, unashamed of the need he knew she felt. The vision was raw, and sexual; a sense of sin and taboo hung in the air, but the partners quickly dismissed it. _Tonight, we'll make things work_.

Roughly she was shoved against a nearby wall, but she could have cared less; a mere shove was nothing like her monstrous strength, and she was used to a few scratches. What surprised her most was the man's sexuality. She never though he had sexual frustrations, as he'd never shown many feelings before. _Can't be too shocking, he is a man after all_.

"Shit Sakura, I've wanted this for too long". He kissed the side of her neck roughly as to prove his point, slowly and teasingly he marked her. Later on, or even in a more rational moment he would have regretted his unwise decision. He'd care for the girl, and didn't want numerous questions about the hickey. She didn't reject though, and quickly gave into the moment._ As though she hadn't already given up_.

Quickly he lifted her legs onto his waist and grasped the panties underneath her dress before roughly pushing them down her thighs. Softly, more patiently, his calloused hands explored the expanse of her thighs and legs. While he knew she certainly wasn't his first, he'd assumed it wasn't the same for her. With what little conscious he had left he'd try to take it slowly and more patiently. It was quite easy to fuck up a girl's first experience, or really, any girl's experience. _Shit, I hope she doesn't regret doing it against the wall_. But patience was thinning; a care about a first experience on a wall outside a popular dance club was lost in a sea of uncared morals. She could have cared less; and his own thoughts were quickly going down the drain. _So long, I've waited_.

Reasoning was stupid, she knew. And it was irrational to think he was the only one involved. There were two players, but the question she asked was: when did the tension start? The first day they met? Or the first time they had spent some "quality" time together? The relationship had played out like a game; whoever could keep the feelings going in the most indirect ways. But dreams and thoughts of irrationality and reasoning were quickly losing the game, as the relationship seemed to be quickly gaining. And It was growing hard for her to deny her own sexual tension for him when he massaged her thighs the way he did. _How much time? How much longer?_

In a matter of moments the spell was quickly broken by the sound of nearby drunks. In the blink of an eye his hands were off her thighs, and she had pulled up her panties and straightened up her dress, dusting off invisible specks of dirt. _It's awkward_.

The drunks passed by quickly, not even noticing, nor paying attention to the man and girl, too lost in their own state of drunkenness. It wasn't easy to say goodbye and pretend things were the same. Perhaps if they had been left alone for the night the situation would have turned out more romantic. But neither wanted it to end in an awkward state.

She grasped quickly onto his shirt, forcing those still lusty brown eyes to look at her. "Tomorrow, whenever, I don't care, come see me". Even if she had to be the one to say it, despite her shyness towards sex, she wasn't going to let him go, not after she had lost her first 'love'.

He considered it for a second, now that his thoughts were clearer he could think more clearly about the morals of the situation. But the thought of breaking a heart, and more importantly, the look she'd have in her eyes was enough to make him agree, _for now at least_.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I'm still alive. Check my profile for updates.<p>

Moving on: I don't see many YamaSaku fics out here, it's kind of sad, or at least to me actually.

I'd appreciate a review, but I'd especially appreciate it if you comment on the differences between my work now to my work done before. It's nice to know the changes.


End file.
